La pierre du démon
by lolyHSHU
Summary: Pour les amateurs de manga et sur tous les amoureux de la sublime, la fantastique anime de naruto je vous propose cette petite histoire que j ais moi-même écris. La période choisie n est que à la fin de la guerre lorsque Madara est vaincue. Pour l âges des personnages ces dans les 21 et 20 ans, se sera une fiction de romance et d amitiés. Cette fiction est la premier que je publie


DISLAIMER : JE NE POSSEDE AUCUN PERSONNAGES NARUTO.

_la pierre du démon_  
chapitre1 :

2 ans que la guerre est enfin achevé, plusieurs personne en laisser leur vie au combat, les villages n'ont jamais était aussi souder que maintenant et tous se ci grâce au héro et au traitre, naruto Uzumake et sasuke Uchiwa des ninjas de Konoha, une équipe des plus intrigante mais très efficace. Apres la guerre sasuke a abandonné toute sorte de vengeance, Itachi sont frère, luis a explique la raison pour la quelle il a dus exterminer tous les membres de sont clans mais il la laissait en vie pour pouvoir mourir de ses main et reposer en pais, le jeun Uchiwa na pas voulu vivre au village car trop de souvenir le hanté, mais il a juré fidélité a Konoha, en devenant le chef des ANUB black cops.

Reconnu enfin par sont village, naruto a succédé à Tsunade pour le poste de hokage, un rêve qui se réalise, sa vie ne pouvez qu'aller mieux sont meilleur amie de retour, sa bien aimé a ces coté, un vrais bonheur surtout depuis que Sakura luis a annoncé sa grossesse i jour de ce la.

Certes la guerre a laissée beaucoup de peines et de douleurs, le nombre des morts est chimérique, sa a pris des semaines pour que tous les corps des solda soit retrouver et identifier, parmi eux le corps de Neji Huyuga, la nouvelle était un choque pour tous les membres de sont clan, la personne la plus affecté n ait autre que sa cousine hinata Huyuga, la jeunne fille ne sais toujour pas remise de se chagrin, le jour même de sa conscience elle c est plongé dans la solitude, malgré que sont cousin a essayé de la tué lors de l examen chunine, il resté la personne qui la plus soutenus durent sa vie et savoir qu'il ne sera plus a ces cotes pour les prochaines épreuves, la chagrine horriblement.

Aujourd'hui :

_ OÏ réveille toi tu va être en retard pour le bouleau. Cris une Sakura excité de la cuisine pour que son mari l entende.

_ Mm mm ! Laisse moi encor dormir un peux … renchéri naruto en recouvrant sa tête avec les draps

_ Non tu a asses dormie faux que tu bosse aller debout. Retenti la voix de Sakura qui se rapproche de la chambre.

_ Mais pourquoi je dois bosser ! Sasuke lui passe ses journées à dormir. Rependit naruto avec un soupir.

_ sasuke n'est pas hokage et puis je te signal qu'il fait la garde chaque nuis, alors tu va être un grand garçon et tu va Bouger de se lis. Réplique Sakura de plus en plus agacé du comportement de sont mari.

Le jeune hokage ne voulant pas énerver sa belle femme, savant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas a l envoyé au travaille par les airs, il se précipite vers la sal d'eau et ressorti comme une flèche, habillait de sa cape d'hokage, les cheveux encor mouillait, la nouvelle maman n'a même pas eu le temps de dire un mot que son aman a déserté la maison.

Dans le bureau de l hokage :

_ Tu m'as trouvé le document que le vieux grincheux de la ferme nous a donné.  
_ Naruto ! Je t ai déjà dit qu'il était sur le bureau accoté des dossiers vert. Le sermonna Tenten, et arrête de dire du mal de Fûgi-san.

_Mais c'est un malade, il n'est jamais satisfais la seul chose qu'il sait dire c'est « la ferme ». Se justifia le blond.

_ J'abandonne, je n arriverais jamais a le faire raisonner, souffla Tenten.

_ Alors, avec qui on va l envoyer cette fois, tous les ninjas le déteste déjà.

_ Pas tous enfaite. Souris Tenten.

_Abon ! Qui ?

_ Sasuke Uchiwa, il ne fait que des gardes la nuis. lui explique la brunette.

_ Je vois, je le veux dans mon bureau tout-de-suite.

_ Mais Naruto, il n'a jamais travaillé avec les civile.

_ Je sais. Souris l'hokage.

Ailleurs :

_ Bonjour maitre. S incline une vielle femme devon une personne vêtus d un manteau aussi noir que les nuis obscurs.

_ Avez-vous étais suivi. Luis demande la personne masqué.

La vielle femme secoue la tête de gauche à droite en guise de réponse.

_ Bien! Avez-vous se que je vous ai réclamé grand-mère Niko.

De nouveau Niko hocha sa tête mais cette fois de haut en bas.

La personne masquée ôta son capuchon, révélant de long cheveux ébène et une peau blanche à faire fuir les fantômes toujours éveillé en qua de danger et demande

_ êtes-vous sur que sa puisse marcher ?demande une jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène.

_ Oui je suis absolument certaine de sont efficacité, comme je vous l ai explique, il sufis seulement d une goute de votre Song pour que la personne que vous chérissez le plus soit avec vous, mais faite attention hinata-sama, vous ne devais utiliser la pierre que sur la montagne des singe au pays de la foudre, lorsque la lune sera plaine, et je vous conseille de partir demain au pays de Kumo, si vous voulez arriver pour la prochaine plaine lune.

_ Oui j ai compris, combien vous dois-je grand-mère Niko. Questionna hinata.

_ Vous savez cette pierre est très rare, j ai eu beaucoup de mal a vous la procuré mais vous m avez sauvé la vie en guerre, donc vous ne me devez rien.

_ Merci grand-mère Niko.

_ Derrien mon enfant, mais si vous permettez ma curiosité j aimerais savoir qu'elle est la personne que vous voulez ressusciter

Un petit sourire émergea des lèvres rosé de hinata avens de rependre avec sérénité et d une vois douce presque inaudible, mais qui n échappe pas a la vielle Niko.

_ Neji.

_AH ! Il doit avoir une grande place chez vous pour que vous vous mettiez en danger.

_ Oui.

Dans le bureau de l hokage :

_ Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? demande un brun pas trop heureux.

_ Unn ! Pas de bonjour hokage-sama

_ Tu me réveille après que j ai passe ma nuis en patrouille pour que je te dise bonjour.

_Ah !non j'ai une mission pour toi, je voudrais que tu escorte un civil à Suna.

_ Hn. Répondit-il en se dirigent vers la porte.

_ Et Sasuke, ne le tue pas s'il te-plaît.

_ Hn.


End file.
